Throughout the evolution of computers, CPUs have become faster and faster and hard disks have become bigger and bigger. Although Random Access Memory (RAM) likewise has become bigger and bigger, the RAM available to the computer nevertheless has almost always been less than the amount needed. No matter how much RAM has been installed in a computer, physical limitations and costs have restricted RAM needs from being satisfied in most computing environments. To compensate for insufficient RAM, most systems swap files between the RAM and a storage device such as a hard disk drive. More RAM often means faster computing in the same CPU environment, which avoids swapping from happening between RAM and disk-based swap files.
In view of the insufficiency of the RAM typically available in a system, the present invention provides a system in which one can borrow RAM from somewhere when it is needed and release it when it is not needed. In this manner, RAM deficiencies may be overcome and costs may be saved by making the RAM sharable for multiple users.